


Please

by mywritingiswack



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 12:31:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15818928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mywritingiswack/pseuds/mywritingiswack
Summary: Clarke convinces Raven to be her fake date for Murphy & Emori's wedding.\





	Please

“Raven, please, please, just pretend to be my date. I am begging you. If you don’t, Mom’s gonna talk on and on about how Murphy & Emori are getting married and I can’t even hang onto a relationship for more than 6 months.”

Raven wearily eyes her coffee, dramatically sighing.

“Fine, Griffin. But only if you pay for every single one of my meals the entire time we are there.”

Clarke shoots Raven a dazzling smile and nods in agreement.

**The Morning of the Wedding**

Raven isn’t sure why she’s nervous, exactly.

Maybe because she’s seeing Abby for the first time since high school. Maybe because Clarke looks so freaking hot in that red dress of hers.

Raven awkwardly sits in the car, playing some mindless game on her phone when Clarke says her name.

“Yeah?” Raven asks.

“My mom just told me she can’t come to the wedding because Marcus got sick.”

Raven turns to Clarke in disbelief.

“Excuse me  _what!”_

“I really didn’t know until now because of course Mom decided to wait until the last moment to tell me,” Clarke replies.

Raven looks up at Clarke and remembers how horrible Clarke and Abby’s relationship go when Clarke found out that her dad was sick and Abby hadn’t told her. Raven lightly lays her hand on Clarke’s and squeezes it.

“Even though my preliminary calculations told me you were full of shit, my final calculations tell me otherwise. I’m sorry. But hey. We can still have fun!” Raven declares in an attempt to cheer her up.

“I love you,” Clarke whispers, so quietly Raven barely hears it.

“What?” Raven says, the words not quite settling in her heart.

Clarke mumbles, “Nothing. I’m fine. Thank you.”

Raven quickly turns to Clarke.

“I love you, too. _”_

Raven can see surprise flicker across Clarke’s gorgeous face before a smile slowly grew on her face.

Raven can’t bear it anymore, so when Clarke’s lips crash upon her like a wave, it’s like taking that first breath of air just as you break free of the ocean’s hold.

Nothing could be better than this. Nothing could feel more normal and extraordinary and amazing as this. Nothing.


End file.
